Slaves of Hate
by Doomsdayguy12345
Summary: Deathshead's demise was just the start, the whole Nazi Empire would come crashing down in the days that follow, its leaders, its head would be killed. A new world will spawn from this. But sometimes evil just doesn't know when to quit, which is why four members of the Allied Remnants will make sure to keep this evil is stopped before it can taint another world with its hate.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun was high in the sky, shining down upon the world below with a bright yellow smile, giving the beings of creation their needed nourishment of life giving light.

A man with a white beard sat underneath a shady tree, sketching in a small notebook humming a song as the birds chirped; every few second he would lift his eyes from the leather backed book and look up at a mountain.

Every time he looked up to the mountain he would smile in reverence, it was a special mountain.

The man's attire consisted of dark shoes, not polished but not too worn either. He had on a jacket that was a dark black, made of soft silk, very smooth to the touch. His pants matched his jacket in darkness and in feeling.

With a deep breathe he closed the notebook and laid his hands against the bench, "Beautiful isn't?"

A smile came over his features as he chuckled, "Don't be shy, if you don't want to talk then that is fine. I hope however you don't mind if an old man talks for a bit, no?"

Receiving no answer made the man chuckle again, "Truly the silent type eh? No matter, though it still makes me wonder as to why you here, people don't come by here unless they want or need something… hmmm, you don't know why you are here do you?"

Cracking his back and muttering a few inaudible grumbles the man stood from the bench stretching his arms out, "Well if you are here to enjoy the beauty of nature then I welcome you. You may call me Marty, that's what everyone calls me."

He begins to walk down a natural pathway, goats can be seen on a distant hill grazing, but with no Shepard or dog to watch over them.

Marty turns around with another friendly smile and speaks softly, "If you are going to be here a while would you like to hear a story? Perhaps a story about four great heroes who were lost in their own way such as yourself, except these four defeated a great evil while finding their own paths. Perhaps their tale may jog your memory?" He waits a few seconds, cuffing his left hand over his ear listening for a response, "I'll take that as a yes."

Along the pathway he begins to hum a small song, he waves his hand in a circular motion as if asking someone that was following him to hurry up, "Come along, if you're going to hear this story than you will need to be comfortable."

Past a couple of blueberry bushes, where Marty took a couple berries in hand absently mindedly popping them in his mouth, a small cottage stood; nothing in particular was noteworthy of this small home, it had white wood for its skin, and a chimney that bore no smoke into the sky.

"This is my home, nice and cozy. Please join me inside."

Inside of the house several beams could be seen holding up the second floor, colonial style furniture sat fashionably with pictures of numerous unrecognizable people, all seemed happy and well, "Ah, those were some friends I have encountered, very good friends. Take a seat, I'll make some coffee."

The house had two levels if the stair case was any indication; there were several doorways, one of which was a kitchen Marty disappeared behind, his humming could still be heard.

Many more pictures covered the walls, ranging from New Year's Eve parties, to Thanksgivings, to Christmas's, to Hanukkah's, Saint Patrick's Days, Independence Days. All seemed to be of happy times, times of merry and mirth.

Marty reentered the room with two steaming mugs, setting one down on a coffee table near a leather couch, his eyes scanned the pictures with a grin and happy gleam in his eyes, "Ah yes, those were some parties, Elohim knows I had to wipe off so much lipstick, hehehehe."

Instead of drinking his mug he took a long sniff, "Refreshing. Smells so good, but tastes better. To some at least."

"Yes this is peaceful, but you still want that story I'm guessing? Heh, that story is anything but peaceful." He swirled the coffee in his mug for a few seconds, "But I did promise you a story after all… let's discuss it in the kitchen, they have already heard this story." He said gesturing to the pictures.

The kitchen's interior was eggshell, blue tiles being the primary contrasting color in the room. Fruits of variety sat in a bowl next to the sink, a box containing jelly donuts sat in the middle of a glass circular table, "A donut and coffee are always a good combination. Just don't tell my wife I ate any." He whispered with a mischievous grin.

The old man say down taking a bite of the donut, savoring the sweet tasting jelly and powdered sugar, "I will warn you, this story is… dark, at best, it is about the darkest time in Human history, a time where Humanity's very soul was nearly lost."

For once the smile from his face faded, and a cold feel came to his eyes, "It starts with the second world war, a time of bloodshed and pain. An evil man, no, monster by the name of Adolf Hitler came to power in a country known as Germany. The nation suffered greatly after their defeat in the First World War… shattered pride, economic depression had driven the German people right into Hitler's hands, where he molded them in a new horrifying image."

"In a few short years that angry being had amassed a new army, one guided only by hatred and blind ambition. Believing themselves to be a master race, an Aryan race, they sought to exterminate any and every "inferior" race or what they saw as inferior. Unfortunately their main target was a people that have always been targeted by hateful men, the people that have always been blamed for things they either as individuals or a whole had no part in. The Jewish people."

"Hitler's SS were in the largest part responsible for what happened to them, they took pleasure in killing them. I still can't see what harm could come from the old and young, the sick and helpless. I still don't know why they were murdered, only an insane man could give you an answer about that…"

Marty rubs his eyes, wiping away a few loose tears, nodding his head, "The war continued on through the years, at first the Nazis were winning, until the Allies managed to turn the tide, the fresh American reinforcements with their numbers both man power and in machine powered helped push the Germans back… but then things took a dark turn…"

Marty stood up and paced for back and forth, swirling his coffee, "A monster employed by Hitler's men, a monster that referred to himself as Totenkopf, Deathshead made a discovery. He found a secret cache, left over from a sect of Hebrews known as Da'at Yichud. This group of Jews felt that they could better understand the Creator by making advanced technology in His name, centuries ahead of where the world was. Unfortunately, this holy technology would be pilfered by the hands of Deathshead, perverted into something it was never meant to be."

Marty began to chuckle darkly, "Boy did things go horribly wrong… in a few years they had pushed the Allies back, pushed them all of the way to England… then… England was no more… so much death, so many good people lost… and to the horror of the world, the last bastion of hope, the United States of America, the nation of Democracy and freedom, the light of the world. Fell."

"That is when the true dark days came, days full of hate where persecution and murder were so common, people started looking the other way... seeing it little more than the world they now lived in... like lambs to the slaughter. All hope for the Jewish people seemed lost, the monsters that hunted them were all around, ready to gobble them up like newborn calves against a pack of wolves… don't weep, I did say "seemed" didn't I?"

A small smile began to form on Marty's face, "President Truman was faced with a dire situation, the Nazis were at the door step, nuclear bombs were falling all around and defeat was only a matter of time. Time was not on his side, he had connections within the fallen nations, the resistance fighters and remnants of their military power."

"Within these remnants he learned in full detail on what awaited America and her multitude of people, especially the Jews and other "subhumans" as the Nazis called them. So, he hatched a plan. The National Guard and the OSS would help relocate all Jewish citizens to places where they would be deemed safe, away from the large cities of America."

"Of course this usually meant in a remote mountain range, deep in a thick forest, like the Bielski Otriad in Poland, luckily they managed to make it to America with the help of the Russians upon their retreat. Mini-cities would also be established in abandoned mineshafts, converted into a stable living environment from pure ingenuity. A large number had also moved from their native areas within the US and changed their appearances and names to avoid Nazi suspicion. After all was said and done all information on their whereabouts and identity changes were burned. I mean, just imagine the Nazi's confusion and frustration upon not finding any Jews to kill."

"The last order Truman gave before being forced to surrender was for the National Guard records be destroyed or hidden, and that their last mission: hide and train an army underneath Nazi Germany's nose, build your strength while they grow lazy, and strike them! Avenge the Union, avenge the world."

The Sun began to set, an orange haze shone over the green hills.

"For years they waited, and waited, training almost nonstop. They eventually made contact with the Remnants of the Canadian Army, the Australian Army, Russian Army, Polish Home Army, etc. Everybody from around the world had small encampments of surviving Allied military staff and free citizens that hid and waited.

Apparently Truman had relayed the message to them too, they had an armies of their own soldiers but also a large amount of Jewish refugees from Europe hiding in their ranks and the Arctic Circle. Deciding that to accumulate more man power, and as a way to get back at the Nazis, the young men and those reaching manhood would be trained as soldiers."

"In honor of a group of Jews that fought the Roman Empire in the past, they took up the title, "Sicarii", after a decade of training and supply gathering they had amassed an army of forty million men and women worldwide.

Not as large as the Nazi army that numbered in the hundreds of millions, but then again they weren't looking for conventional battles. Some would join the Resistance that fought the Nazis openly, while the rest waited for a major change to happen that would signal that the time was right."

"That signal came in the form of a Captain William B.J. Blazkowitz, formally of the US Army and the OSA. The good captain had been in a catatonic state for fourteen years, and was in the mood for Nazi killing. He spread terror across the Reich as he constantly bested Nazi forces, going as far as the Moon to show that the Resistance wasn't dead, that hope wasn't lost."

The Sicarii and the Allied Remnants decided that the time had come, Deathshead was finally defeated, his compound destroyed. The time to give the world justice had come, and it would start with the head of the snake."

* * *

Reichstag,

Berlin, Germany

November 30th, 1960

21:00 hours

The Reich was in crisis, the Resistance that was once thought destroyed had made several daring attacks during the course of three months, three months is all it took for things to go completely wrong. For the Nazis at least.

General Totenkopf, the most influential general and greatest scientist the Reich ever had has been murdered by terrorists, his compound destroyed by a stolen nuclear weapon. More than ten thousand Wehrmacht and SS soldaten were all slain during this attack adding on to the many more that have been slain the last few months. The London Monitor was destroyed, and now the whole city was in flames, Nazi soldiers were seen being thrown from the buildings even.

Anarchy was spreading across the world as it seemed, generals and colonels in charge of the mechanized war machines have been dropping like flies right and left; whether they be shot down from their helicopters, shot by snipers, or even stabbed to death with poisoned daggers left in their bodies on the streets with their retinue left dead by their feet.

The Führer was most displeased with the lack of control his men had over his domains, and had called a meeting to the Reich Chancellery building, attendance was mandatory or punishment would be most severe to the offender.

In the back alleyway of the RC building stood a very famous Nazi, one credited for redesigning Berlin and Germany's territories with his artistic genius. This man was none other than Albert Speer, Minister of Armaments and War Production.

He stood underneath a light post, a cigarette between his fingers, nervously checking his watch and tapping his foot like a jackrabbit; his complexion wasn't at its best, his hair was falling out of place, his tie loosely hung from his neck, he was sweating like a pig.

"Where are they," He muttered checking his watch, "they said they would be here, the meeting starts in twenty minutes!"

He took a sharp intake of his cigarette, its usual calming effects eluded him, he hasn't seen The Führer this angry since… well, he's usually angry about something, but this was a righteous hellborn fury that only a hissyfit king like Adolf could have whenever something did not go according to plan.

Just out of his peripheral vision five army trucks turned the corner, he straightened his back and his tie. He held his breathe as the trucks stopped on the secluded side of the RC; men started to pour from the backs of the trucks, their boots splashing the rain water from the previous hours.

These men normally would've been Nazi soldaten, but tonight they were something else entirely. The uniforms were at one point of Nazi design, now however they were a dark green instead of the pitch black; the Reich Eagle was replaced with another eagle of an old design from a supposedly fallen foe, the swastikas were no longer there.

Stars and stripes replaced them.

One group from the transports had the same green uniforms, but no eagle donned their helmets, instead a menorah with two crossed Shofars with a six sided star hovering over the menorah were in place. "Sicarii" was written on their vests, with a skull wearing a German helmet impaled through a spike, with the signature dagger beneath it.

Speer visibly trembled beneath the wordless stares of the men, he could feel the hate behind those metal masks, the bloodlust those hard faces held in silent anticipation.

A man without a helmet or mask stepped out of the first vehicle; his uniform was designed like the Sicarii soldiers, a commander's cap with the seal of the United States sat on his head, lowered so that his eyes wouldn't be seen.

"Herr Minister Speer, is everything in place?" The man asked with a scratchy guttural voice.

Speer nodded dropping his cigarette to the ground, "Yes General Oskar. Our deal, it hasn't changed has it?"

"No. Your family is being monitored, nothing regrettable will happen to them tonight or any other night."

"Thank Gott."

The men sneered and growled at Speer.

Oskar chuckled dryly nodding his head to the sides, "You are one of the last people needing to mention His name, you after all had a hand in violating his creations remember?" The man took another step towards Speer, "Because we have not forgotten."

"I told you I didn't kn-" Oskar's right hand smacked the Minister of Armaments to the ground.

"Shut up. You shut up." He growled glaring down at the man, "Get on your feet Nazi."

Shakily Speer rolled onto his chest, using his arms to push himself up, he brushed off his pants and jacket, rubbing his chin.

"No amount of 'I didn't knows' are going to make up for what your government has done, it will not make up for the corpses you built upon, Speer." Oskar pulled a handkerchief from his one of his pockets and handed it to Speer, "But this, this is a good start, and a way to spare your own life. Just hope God is more forgiving than us."

"Thank you, General. Right this way, through the back door."

Oskar waved his left hand with two fingers raised, two of the deployed Allied Remnants dispersed along the buildings perimeter, armed with assault rifle 60's in hand, Handgun 60's in their hip holsters and Kampfpistols attached to their leg holsters.

He waved his right hand with one finger raised in a circular motion, these men armed with Marksmen rifles and rocket launchers ran along the outside of the RC building; coincidentally the power grid for the whole district of this city had gone out of commission, excluding the RC because of the generators that it held within its halls just for this occasion.

In other words the streets were pitch black, the only light was from within the building. Under the cover of darkness the Marksmen crew started setting up landmines all along the street, since curfew was in effect civilian casualties of the motor vehicle standard were predicted to be low, who would risk a night time drive in Berlin under lock down anyway?

The Assault crew crept alongside the building, staying away from the lights coming from the windows, keeping their eyes concentrated on the Nazis guarding the front of the building; from what Speer's intelligence report divulged the 1st SS-Panzer Division Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler was defending the building.

They normally would be patrolling with their nuclear powered Wolf Tanks on the streets, but for an unexplained reason the motor pool had immense radiation leakage from the tank engines, only two were operational. What they lacked in Wolf Tanks, they made up for with four Panzarhunds, guarding the entrance with calculated pacing.

This meeting was not one that was publically announced, there were no reporters, no cHerring fanatics. To draw less attention they were also going light on manpower, if the whole division showed its face then the secrecy of this meeting would be nonexistent.

The men stealthily got as close as humanly possible to the Nazi soldiers without being in their line of sights, if Speer had been true to his words then the Panzarhunds should not even recognize the Allied Remnant soldiers as enemies, instead they would read them as friendlies even when the gunfire starts.

* * *

General Oskar Abarron walked silently behind Albert Speer, keeping a distance of ten paces; he had already ordered his retinue to disperse out and pacify any and all Nazi guards patrolling, sixteen men stayed by him on both of his sides, each of these men had two Assault rifle 60's with them.

He himself carried two Handgun 60's and an Assault rifle armed with a revolving grenade launcher underbelly, "Remember what Supreme Commander Kennedy said gentlemen, not one Nazi escapes tonight, excluding our "friend" Mister Speer, he's earned himself a light sentence of twenty years house arrest."

His men responded in unison with a whispered, "Yes sir."

The good General slowed his pace as he traveled up the stair case as Speer moved up the stairs; he saw that there was one guard stationed at the door leading into the balconies of the above meeting room.

"Herr Speer, I made sure no one came up this way as you asked, but why the sudden remodeling?" The guard asked with a friendly smile.

"Dieter, give me your handgun."

"Sir?"

"Dieter," Speer held his hand out, "please just do it."

The young guard upholstered his pistol slowly with a confused look on his face and handed his handgun over holding it by the slide, "Why do you need it Herr Speer?"

He didn't answer as he ejected the clip from the Handgun 60, carefully ejecting the slide in case a bullet was already loaded in the chamber, "I'm trying to save your life Dieter."

"What?"

"It's okay, you can come up now." Speer called over his shoulder.

Two Allied soldiers came up from the stairs with silenced Handgun 60's drawn, all aiming for the young man.

Immediately Dieter shot his hands up with a horrified look on his face, "What! What is the meaning of this Herr Speer!"

"Stop!" Speer said standing in front of the young guard, "Please, don't. He's just a boy, he hasn't done anything wrong I can speak on his behalf! Please General, let him go."

"Hmmm," Osker murmured as he walked up to Speer, he pushed him aiside, wanting to get a better look at the guard.

Young, possibly early twenties, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Understandably trembling like a leaf in his new found situation, with sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Tell me boy," Oskar whispered, "do you have a family?"

"A-a wife, t-two daughters." He sputtered.

"…" Oskar starred at the younger man for a few seconds, tapping his fingers against his handgun's holster, "Alright, go home, take your flag down and cut the swastika out. Drape it over your door and your home will be left untouched."

The guard stared incredulously at the man, not understanding if this offer was a trick and he was going to be shot as soon as his back was turned to the heavily armed men.

"Of course," Oskar said taking the guard's handcuffs, "you are not leaving until we are done. Gag him."

Oskar turned the guard around and clicked the cuffs around the young man's wrists; one of the Allied soldiers stuffed a sock bundle in Dieter's mouth. The guard gave a muffled protest, one he regretted after receiving the butt end of an assault rifle to the gut.

Speer cringed watching the transaction, "Dieter, keep your head down. Don't move."

The guard glared up to Speer, anger in his eyes, eyes that shouted, 'Traitor!'

General Abarron pushed Speer forward, "Come along Minister of Armaments, we mustn't be late for the meeting."

* * *

"Obergruppenführer Werner Best."

"Present."

"Josef Bauer."

"Here."

"Standartenführer Klaus Barbie."

"Present."

The Reichstag meeting room had gone under unique renovations, more detailed in architectural designs, mainly swastikas and iron crosses with a few paintings of the German war machine in action, or of Hitler posing for the artist.

Speaking of the Nazi leader, he was currently sitting in his chair. Hands folded over each other, his eyes staring out at the large room filled with his advisors and generals, his men that also held territorial reign over the parts of the world he took over.

"Where is Obergruppenführer Arnold "Herz aus Stahl" Eichman?" He asked plainly, his voice carrying over the microphone.

"He is still in the Russian territory mein Führer; bad weather has grounded his planes." The Assistant said.

The old Nazi leader grumbled with a frown, rolling his eyes. He scanned the room, filing all of the faces set in different phases of emotion; anger, frustration, sadness, and the one he hated seeing most of all on the faces of his men.

Fear.

He also noticed another man was missing, one that held considerable importance to him. With a swift motion he slammed his hands on the table and stood, "WHERE IS ALBERT SPEER!?"

The crowd of Nazi officials started murmuring amongst themselves in panic.

"Where the fuck is he!?"

"Is that idiot trying to get us shot!?"

"Fuckfuckfuck! The Führer's pissed!"

From atop of the opposing balcony the Nazi in question appeared, "I'm right here, Herr Führer."

Hitler squinted at the man from across the room, "What the hell are you doing up there Speer? Get down here you fool!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Herr Führer."

"How dare yo-" From behind Albert Speer several men with suppressed Assault Rifle 60's popped off several rounds each, taking out the Black Guard bodyguards positioned around the room and Führer himself.

The room went silent as more men started to appear behind the Minister of Armaments, clad in green uniforms and body armor, carrying two Assault Rifle 60's in each.

"What- what is the meaning of this soldier!?" Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Keitel demanded pointing up at the heavily armed men.

"We do not answer to you Generalfeldmarschall, we are no Nazi soldiers." General Oskar said with a Cheshire cat grin, tapping on his stars and stripes.

Frantically the Führer pushed a panic button just underneath his desk, but no sirens cried out, no guards came rushing through the doors, and no escape hatched opened from underneath his chair.

"You traitor!" Hitler cried out, pointing angrily at the man, "How dare you betray the Reich like this!?"

"Shut up!" Speer called down, blanch faced, "We betrayed the world! We betrayed Mankind! We have violated the world with our war, with our Empire… it has to stop, we've caused so much pain, so much suffering… and for what? A world that is terrified of its own shadow, people that hate our guts, constant murder just to keep in control. We have broken the world, we have wronged so many peoples, we wronged one people the most though and I think you know who they are, mein Führer."

The old Nazi leader growled slamming his fist on his table, "You are a fool Speer, we have united the Human Race, the Master Race presides over all as the dominant race! Yet, you associate with these subhumans! These Juden!"

"Yes," Oskar interrupted, "he has sided with us. He gets to go home tonight, none of you will leave this room alive. You pay for your sins tonight Nazi filth, unfortunately you will not see your empire crumble, we are taking our world back. Your reign of terror ends now."

The men raise their assault rifles over the balcony railing, cocked and fully loaded, fingers around the triggers.

Hitler's eyes widened as he dropped down behind his desk as bullets flew down from the rafters above.

There was absolutely no cover for the generals and representatives of the Reich, the room was designed with the balcony to be farther away from the central part of the meeting room, meaning no one was seated underneath the balconies where they could've been potentially safe from the merciless volley of assault ammo.

Some men actually had the time to draw their handguns, but not enough time to take aim and fire back, very few men had the opportunity to switch the safeties off before they had twenty or so holes blasted through them and into their fellow Nazi leadership.

* * *

The gunfire hadn't gone unnoticed by the Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler, they just had no way of responding to it because as soon as the bullets started flying inside the Reichstag, twenty or so Kampfpistol rounds came from the darkness sending body parts of the black clad men flying bout with trails of their crimson blood painting the ground in a sick muse.

The Wolf Panzar commanders were shot first by the marksmen, their heads exploding into gory messes after so many bullets struck them at once, their tanks didn't last long as two Tesla Grenades knocked them out long enough for Allied soldiers to throw Molotov cocktails down their hatches, cooking the men inside alive.

The gunfire coming from across the street and from behind the Nazi soldiers gave none of them a chance to really retaliate against their attackers, all of the officers died first, their heads being barely recognizable from all of the bullet penetrations. Without them to lead the already disorganized soldiers, they were completely slaughtered without even getting a good look at who was attacking them.

* * *

The Reichstag's meeting room was covered in blood, the Allied soldiers had only needed to reload once, even then the Nazis had no time find cover or pick up the weapons of the fallen Black Guard.

All except for Herman Goering, who was behind a desk clutching a rifle pilfered from a dead Black Guardsman, "I-I can do it!" He told himself, "I can be a soldier again!"

With Nazi patriotism in his heart he rose from behind cover ready to kill the attackers that were slaughtering his fellow Nazis.

But that did not go well for him.

He failed to take into account of the gunfire "walking" its way down from the balconies being numerous and unrelenting, he didn't get so much as one round off before a storm of lead ripped through his chest; his lungs were torn to ribbons, his heart was shot out of his chest, blood painting his comrades before they too lost their lives to the lead storm.

All in all he did nothing to contribute the fight.

Several Nazis managed to sprint to some doors on the side of the room slamming into to them, "GUARDS! GUARDS! OPEN THE DOORS!"

The doors did open, and to the horror of the Nazis there were only more enemy soldiers standing over dead guards with shotguns raised.

The first Nazi, Martin Bormann, sighed closing his eyes, "Shi-" *Blam!*

Body parts started soaring across the room as the shotgunners pressed into through the opened doors, gunning down any stragglers that were hiding underneath the corpses of their fellow politicians.

"No, please! NO! HAVE MERCY!" Cried Wilhelm Keitel, as he tried pushing off three other corpses.

One of the shotgunners pressed his boot against the corpse pile on top of Keitel and pressed the barrel of his shotgun against the man's forehead, his finger around the trigger, "I'm all out of mercy."

"N-*blam*"

Timidly The Führer began to raise his head over his desk, in his horror to find the room once filled with loyal Nazi compatriots was now filled with their remains and a large member of unknown enemy soldiers, all looking at him.

The man that appeared over the balcony with Albert Speer was now walking past some of his soldiers, a Handgun 1960 in one hand, a gasoline tank in the other, "Secure the Führer and any other survivors."

The Allied soldiers began to disperse throughout the room, kicking corpses over, tossing severed limbs to the side, occasionally pulling men out from the piles kicking and screaming.

"Get your hands off of me!" The Führer demanded as he struggled with two Sicarii soldiers.

One of them punched him in the gut and forced him to the ground, he leaned down while handcuffing The Führer whispering, "You're gonna roast tonight you Nazi pig."

General Oskar pointed to where he wanted Hitler to be placed, right in between his doctor, Josef Mengele, and a few other surviving generals.

"Hmmm," Oskar hummed tapping his chin, "where is Himmler? Do you know Herr Führer?"

"Fuck you and that coward traitor Speer!" Hitler spat as he struggled in the handcuffs.

Just then General Oskar's headset started to buzz, "This is Oskar."

"General, I have found Heinrich Himmler, he's a having a meeting with some, unhappy people. Sorry he can't come."

* * *

Five minutes ago…

Himmler thought he was so smooth, smart, and lucky. He had seen the men with the strange uniforms sneaking through the Reichstag's hallways after he had asked The Führer if he could use the head after receiving roll call.

'Thank whatever divine being there is watching out for me!' He thought reverently as he snuck out of the building wearing a janitor's uniform over his SS uniform, 'Too bad I couldn't save him, oh well, better him than me.'

He was currently opening the door to one of the transports closest to the Reichstag, until a boot sent him flying back to the pavement.

"Halt, where do you think you're going?" A voice called from a the transport truck, "Leaving so soon Herr Himmler?"

The man from the vehicle jumped out, wearing one of the Allied Remnants uniforms, a defining trait however was that this man had a Katana on his left side and some words written in Japanes on his bullet proof armor.

"Because there are some people that want to give you a send-off, bring 'em over Jonathan!" The man said after speaking into a radio.

Sure enough a civilian cargo truck came around a corner and stopped right behind the Japanese man.

"Ello!" The driver called stepping out of the vehicle, standing at a staggering seven feet tall, "Some blokes want to send ya off. Nazi cunt."

Fifteen or so men exited the back of the truck, all wearing prison camp jumpsuits, all armed with a knife.

"Gentlemen," The tall man said gesturing to Himmler, "say your goodbyes."

Himmler gulped as he tried crawling backwards, raising his arm to try and shield himself as the men with knives advanced towards him with sneers and dark grins.

* * *

Inside the Reichstag…

"Ah, I see then. Well, be sure that our escape route is secure, when this place blows I want to be far enough away to watch it all crumble down." Oskar said.

"Yes sir General Abarron."

The general turned back towards the captured Nazis, Hitler being the only one to glare at Oskar with flaming eyes filled with hate, "Now isn't this something special. I guess I should be honored to be in the presence of The Führer. I'm not though."

The Führer sneered, "You lousy vermin! What do you think you'll gain out of this? You think that you'll somehow be the hero and say the world? The world is mine! You will die, you and every single last one of your families will die! Those that help you will die! The Reich will triumph!"

"The Reich will burn," Oskar said leaning in closer to Hitler with a smug smirk, "your men will die, your abominations of concrete and steel will crumble, the darkness you have veiled the Earth in will be lifted, a new dawn is on the rise. You however will not be able to see everything that you have created crumble, instead, you will kick off the death of the Third Reich and the liberation of the Earth. Our peoples, the peoples of the world you wronged shall be avenged."

A couple of the Sicarii troopers came forward with swastika flags, and started to wrap them around the Nazi officials, the last one Oskar wrapped himself, around Hitler. The gasoline can Oskar brought was then used to drench the Nazi leadership cast, men from the balconies were using flamethrowers to spew more gasoline without igniting it all over the room and the bodies.

"I wish I could stay and watch you burn, Adolf." General Oskar said as he and the Allied soldiers started leaving the room, "But I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere, so I'm sending you off with a bang."

The Allied Remnants General twisted the timer of an incendiary bomb twice and tossed it behind himself as he walked through the double doors, closing them as every other door was closed, sealing the room.

The egg timer was making its way around to the sixty a second time slowly, the Nazi leaders tried their best to free themselves from their vulnerable states, their struggle would however be in vain, there was no escaping this situation.

DING!

"NEIN!"

KABOOM!

The timer met its mark at the sixty, igniting the gasoline fumed room, vaporizing the contents of the room. This was not the last explosion of the night as the whole building began exploding, charges set all throughout the halls started going off in a rhythmic unison, sending streams of fire throughout the halls, burning whatever piece furniture or corpse laid in the hallway.

A truly magnificent sight for General Oskar to behold from the safety of one of the surrounding buildings, the heat of the explosion warming his face in its intensity, he laughed as the supports of the building started to crumble, and as the walls gave way to the roof of the once great building.

"That was for Warsaw, for the world, asshole." He muttered opening a beer, "Moshe! Samuel! Tommy! Jonathan!"

Two Sicarii men immediately came to his calling, the other two, the Japanese man and the tall Australian man came after climbing up the ladder.

"Alright boys, right now the whole world is descending into chaos, ordered chaos. We just decapitated the head of the Nazi Empire, all of their highest ranking generals and officials were here, all except for one."

"Hertz Aus Stahl." The one named Moshe muttered, cracking his knuckles as he balled them into fists.

"The very same," The general said walking to the four, "I know you have a personal score to settle Moshe, don't let that cloud your judgment. I have received word that the good general has actually bunkered down in his castle, Castle Drachenburg, in Russia. The Supreme Commander of the Allied Remnants, Commander Kennedy has order it to be raided, Hertz Aus Stahl to be killed along with his subordinates, any and all Da'at Yichud technology or Nazi technology be neutralized or destroyed. As a member of Da'at Yichud I expect you will take these orders to heart Moshe."

"Yes general, will my team be sent in?"

"It will be, you will not however have support right way, our mole on the inside says that the good general is attempting to use some sort of Ubertech to bridge the Veil and the Material worlds. Your team will infiltrate the castle and take down the air defenses. The mole will allow you an entry way, you will leave for this mission tomorrow after the Supreme Commander briefs you fully of what you will be facing. You are my best infiltrators, don't you dare die on me. Dismissed!"

The four boys gave the general a quick salute, turning to their comrades that were celebrating the destruction of the Reichstag, General Oskar however stopped one of the boys, Samuel.

"Sir?" Samuel asked as the general lead him away from the group.

"Samuel, I want you to keep a good eye on Moshe, you know what that bastard and Zetta did to him in the camp. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to get himself hurt."

The boy looked towards the fellow Sicarii soldier from behind with understanding eyes, "I will, but you know what he wants to do to them."

"I know, he is justified for what he wants. I just don't want him losing himself on the way."

The boy nodded as the general released his shoulder. He went over to the balcony to watch as the fire trucks finally began to make their way to the Reichstag, which was now only smoke and rubble of a once great building of evil legislature.

During the fight Albert Speer was allowed to leave, along with the Nazi guard Dieter. Speer of course did not leave unscathed as General Oskar had shot both him and Dieter in the shoulder, to create an alibi for the press and whatever remained of the Nazi Empire.

* * *

All around the world similar events were taking place in different ways; monuments were bombed, SS Headquarters world-wide sat in infernos with its members corpses were strung from lampposts, automated machines of war and oppression started going offline or were turned against their masters.

Amongst this confusion however sat a man in his high castle above the world in his snowy mountains, a protégé of the infamous Deathshead, General Arnold "Ironheart" Barnard. Staring at the monitors that broadcasted the news from all over the world into his private chambers.

"This has only begun, it will take much more to bring this Hydra down. I hope you are ready for a war," He stood from his leather upholstery chair, taking a short walk to an observation deck stationed above the interior of his castle, "because I'm prepared for an extermination."

From below his observation whole teams of scientists specializing in the many forms of Nazi super science worked at a constant rate; running tests and putting together great machines. Throughout the castle hundreds of Nazi SS and Supersoldaten marched through the halls, carrying their weapons and numerous supply crates filled with food, fuel, and ammo towards the room.

Many of these men were loyal to the Reich, to The Führer, but most of all they were loyal to him, Arnold "Hertz Aus Stahl" Barnard. The Ironheart. Any order he gives will be obeyed to the letter.

"Sieg heil!" He shouted, his right arm extended with a flat hand towards a swastika flag, a Black Sun swastika, that hung from the opposing wall.

"Sieg heil! Sieg heil! Sieg heil!" The men from below shouted, as they simultaneously stopped doing whatever they were busy with so they could salute towards their flag.

* * *

Geez, I wonder when that Doomsdayguy is going to update any of his existing shit? Naw, he'll probably write the first chapter to a new story he thought up of when he was washing the dishes!

Well, I did. I thought of this after watching some New Order gameplay, and then after washing the dishes I was watching some RWBY, then the idea hit me like a flying slipper. I decided that the ending to the New Order needed some improvement or at least my take on the ending, and I am satisfied with the way it came out. The story will crossover into the RWBYverse after a chapter of fighting in the "DragonCastle" but it will also cross back into the New Orderverse to see what progress or problems are encountered, I'm not just going to abandon them and focus on the four guys going to the RWBYverse. Also who is Marty? What importance will he have? Well stay tuned to find that out. Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you standing around for? Pick up those damn boxes and load them in the trucks!" An SS Colonel shouted to a pair of Waffen SS soldiers. They stumbled into each other for a second while muttering inaudible curses to themselves, it had been a week since the destruction of the Reichstag, since the death of the Nazi leadership and its leader.

The past week has been complete hell for the Nazi Empire, every city that was once under their iron fist, was now burning. Every Secret Police headquarters was overran by the enemy forces known as the Allied Remnants and their Sicarii soldiers.

While they made quick chaos of the Nazi Army, it still did not mean that the Nazis were no longer a threat. Entire countries were still under their control, they still had whole legions of men and metal monsters ready to fight.

Only they had no fucking clue on whom they should follow.

Several low ranking generals have come and gone trying to make sense of the chaos, only to find themselves victims of either Allied arms or mutinies of their own men. Some of the more competent generals ordered the lockdowns of entire nations to try and dig in, to wait for someone to tell them what to do.

Initially the plan was Hertz Aus Stahl would become the new Furher, but he declined surprisingly, much to the ire of the Nazis across the world that such a competent man with experience, the apprentice of Totenkopf himself, would turn down such an offer.

But the reason didn't matter, there wasn't much they could do anyways, the Black Guard and Deathshead Guard were now only loyal to him now that Totenkopf and the Furher were both dead.

The man known as "Ironheart" was a man of similar beliefs to that of his mentor, the infamous "Deathshead", an ingenious inventor and a sadistic scientist. He was a man that was cold and calculating, his men were mere numbers to him, meat ready for the grinder.

Machines however were on a different level.

They were perfect, they were the product of Mankind's only worthwhile quality, intelligence. Something he and his master both appreciated, the ingenuity of man and the obedience of the machine with its destructive potential and its ability to flawlessly rule with literal iron fists.

How machines fascinated him so, but unlike his previous master he saw potential in the Occultists arts. Like the once failed experiments with the plane of existence known as the Veil, another project ruined by the "American" as he was simply known as.

It took him many a day to convince the General to allow him to restart the project and make improvements, and by Zeus he was proud of his achievements with improving his new creations.

The Veil Assassins were rebuilt and trained to be as dangerous as they once were, the Disintegration guns and the Heavy Troopers were manufactured once more to be a menacing force on the battlefield. A few of his assistants exposed themselves willingly to the Veil, mutated to become more effective soldiers, one of his subordinates had even successfully raised a dead soldier to be her servant.

Some research was even done into the research of Standartenführerin Helga von Schabbs, he had even gone far enough to recover some of the more "volatile" of specimens that were left behind to rot for a good decade.

But even with his super soldiers and monsters of his own creation he knew fighting the Allies right now would be suicide, the whole world was literally falling apart, there was no beachhead that could be set up without some unexpected attack from the far more coordinated Allied Remnants foiling his plans.

Time is what he needed, it's what his men needed, they needed to see a battle plan, a map even! Without any way of knowing where friendlies stood and where Allies stood there was no way of mounting a proper offensive without being torn to pieces from all sides.

Time however is what they didn't have, so he would have to make time to plan a proper counter offensive. The only way to get the time to plan and mobilize like that was of course to retreat, but where on Earth do you retreat to if the whole world was in flames and steadily falling under enemy control?

Simple, you don't. You go somewhere else entirely.

It wasn't a well-known achievement throughout the Reich, in fact the Furher didn't even know too much about it for it was a more or less recent achievement made at London Nautica late in the year of ninety fifty-nine, a discovery Hertz Aus Stahl made himself.

A portal generator.

Using the original notes Totenkopf had with the Black Sun portals he made slight modifications to the portals calibration and with Doctor Alfred Zetta, younger brother to the late General Victor Zetta, not only was the Veil been made operational again but he has also managed to find a world similar to Earth. Not much research was done on the planet with a broken Moon, in fact the reconnaissance crew hasn't even ventured out of their immediate area and instead opted to build a complex around their initial entrance area.

The base has come a long way in a short amount of time, thank you Uber Concrete, it was vast and comparable to that of Totenkopf's castle and Hert Aus Stahl's castle combined. It was more than just an outpost to a new world, it was a fortress for the new world.

The good General only read a few reports on the local vegetation, interesting but extremely boring after finding out everything was remarkably the same. However some interesting creatures were discovered. A Strange race of creatures that varied in their appearances, from werewolf like beings to giant scorpions, simply astounding! He wanted more research to be done, hell he wanted to be there himself to learn of how these creatures could be useful to the Reich, or himself more specifically.

The General was many things, cold and terrifying, but he was also an ambitious man, the possibility of being called Furher one day sent chills up his spine. Except he didn't want to be a Furher of a dying empire, he wanted his own built in his image.

And if he had his way with this new world, he will have it.

* * *

Castle laboratory…

"Nononono, those go in the crate marked with the chemical symbol." Doctor Zetta, a man wearing an SS uniform underneath a lab coat, said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Those go into the crates marked with the Human symbols."

"Yes General, my mistake." One of the soldiers said as he brought a box of vials over to the proper crate.

'Fucking idiot, open your eyes.' Zetta thought with disdain for the soldier's idiotic behavior, 'If he got that mixed up then instead of Penicillin our men would be getting nerve toxins instead.'

By Zeus has the last week almost been unbearable for the good doctor, with the destruction of the government leadership and the destabilization of the military there has been a disturbing lack of test subjects for the Doctor to practice on, no practices no advances, no advance means no progress, no progress means time wasted!

Doctor Zetta hated wasting time! Without progress and work that means boredom and with boredom that means the voices get to speak…

'Monster!' A voice cried.

'Murderer!' Another called.

'Coward!' They said in unison

'Shut up! Shut up!' He screamed back, 'This is my head! Mine! You are dead! Shut up!'

A hand grasped his shoulder, one of the Scribes, "General, are you feeling well?"

"No! Of course not, the lack of productivity is eating at my mind once more. I need something more than this dulling task of moving my lab to occupy my mind!"

The Scribe bowed his head, "Perhaps running your eyes over Herr Totenkopf's belongings and research may occupy you or checking on your revolutionary combat suit, Herr General. Until then please try singing a song in your head, the men are getting worried with your pacing."

Zetta finally realized that he in fact was still pacing as he was talking to the Scribe, "Oh. Yes, yes I will do that. Carry on!"

* * *

Castle Courtyard…

A blonde haired woman wearing a heavy red winter coat stood on top of a Panzar MKIV, shamelessly showing a Black Sun swastika over her heart inside of a black circle that has four lines in the shape of a cross going around her frame.

She stared out across the tops of the Ural Mountains with unnaturally shining green eyes, a side effect of using Veil influenced powers. She was unsatisfied with her inability to see through the snow storm. With a sneer she jumped down from the top of the tank and started to walk towards the hangers.

"What is the status of our aeroplanes?" She called to one of the Luftwaffen pilots.

The pilot stood erect and saluted, "The new planes are truly a marvel. All systems are good to go for them, we tested out the hovering features and by Zeus I still cannot believe my eyes. Truly astonishing."

The woman laughed, "Conside it a parting gift from Herr General Totenkopf. His last inventions."

"Oh yes Herr General Totenkopf, what a lovely man he was." Came mocking Italian voice, out of thin air came a young man wearing an SS uniform with glowing green eyes and slightly darker Mediterranean skin appeared.

"Enrico, you best remember your place," The woman said as her eyes glowed bright green. Enrico begin to hiss, as if in pain, "I own you. So you better treat that man's name with respect."

The Italian man gasped as the hold the woman had lessened, "Very well, as you wish Frau Oberführer Helga Von Schwartz, I was merely recounting the pleasant atmosphere the good doctor held around him, when he wasn't butchering people. In other words never."

Helga continued to glare at the man before she turned her back on him, "This whole operation is making me uncomfortable, we should've left seven hours ago."

Enrico rolls his green eyes, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Typical thing of you Nazis, say one thing but mean the other."

"Typical Italians, always bitching whenever you have the chance. If your people weren't so busy doing that then you might've beaten the Allies out of Italy before we had to come in and save your people."

A frown crossed his face, "I was on the Allies side. Bitch."

"Hmph, and look where it got you. Dead. And if it wasn't for General Zetta and his Thule runes, you'd still be dead."

"I would've been happy like that, rather than serve an evil bitch like you."

"Oh your words sting me so," Helga said with mock hurt, "have I not treated you well?"

"No, I can sleep, I can't eat, I can't fuck. Because none of it satisfies me or brings me pleasure. What sort of hellish life is this?" He asked pulling a cigarette from his breast pocket, lighting it with some Veil flame from his index finger, "On top of that an evil painfully beautiful young lady treats me like an attack dog."

"And you are such a good little doggy, until you misbehave with that mouth of yours." She says stressing the last part of the sentence with a hiss.

"Oh my lady, if I were still alive, this mouth would've made you misbehave~" He said with a snicker, flicking the used cigarette away.

In a flash Helga brought a riding crop across his face, barely making a scratch on him or even making his head budge.

"I'd say you hit like a girl, but that would be redundant."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh I wish someone could."

* * *

Castle Interior, what would've been the Throne Room…

A giant machine constructed within the back wall right where the throne would've been sat buzzing with unnatural energy, scientists and engineers buzzed about connecting cables, making calibrations to complex machinery.

Electricity coursed through the wires, engines hummed with the explosions of pistons and the grinding of cogs. Unnatural energy surged around the rotating gate of the machine sparked and zapped with green unholy energy.

An officer wearing a vastly different uniform stalked between the halls, his was gray not black, sleeker than most. A coat sat on his shoulders as he tapped his katana's hilt out of habit. No man would look at him less they get a stony gaze and cold steel across their throats and have their heads rolling.

His name was Akudama Ketsueki the personal Assassin for General Arnold Hertz Aus Stahl Barnard, a former veteran officer of the Imperial Japanese Army, now the personal lapdog of some of the most powerful and sadistic men.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

Akudama held a reputation in the Axis Powers as a sadistic executioner, his family after all are the descendants of an ancient clan of sadistic Shinobi assassins, he however had the task for tracking down traitors and giving them a cruel slow and painful death. After Japan was conquered by the Nazis many Japanese soldiers tried fleeing all over where they're empire used to have influence over; some would hide in Indochina, Australia, or even in the Americas.

He was on a case about an officer he long thought dead, who turned out to be hiding out on a Hawaiian island, he just didn't know which one. After searching nearly all of them a lead popped up but disappeared as soon as it did in a small town, that just so happen to burst into flames after a revolt ended with the deaths of well over one hundred SS men, some of whom had their heads impaled on spikes.

From the security footage that was undamaged he could see the assailant, a Japanese descendant for certain, though he was too young to be the man he was looking for, but the boy held the man's sword and used it like a master.

Obviously his son.

Akudama hadn't been able to retrieve any data from the town, which was destroyed by the rebels, but he remembered the family name, "Urashima."

And by Amatsu Mikaboshi did he hate that name, it belonged to traitors, people that betrayed the Empire and the true Emperor, the man that could unite the world. They betrayed the new Empire that showed the Japanese people true power of the Gods, both Norse and Shinto.

It pained his heart to see Tokyo burn, those years ago; yet it opened his eyes, that the Emperor he once served was a foolish and blind man, his vision was not for world change unlike his new Emperor. But now his new Emperor was dead, his palace burned to the ground and his army now shattered by the blinded Ally fools.

Hertz Aus Stahl was his new Emperor, his new light in this darkness of ignorance, he knows that this new advancement in technology will bring them to a new world and in this new home he and his new emperor will bring about order. True one rule order, and once when they have their strength and machines of the Gods.

Vengeance, will be swift.

Though this science confused him to no end, not simple like a blade, but it was not his place to question it. The science of Totenkopf and his followers has brought great change to the world, irreversible change that he wanted to be a part of.

This will bring them a new dawn.

* * *

Castle Armory…

A large and obviously muscular Nazi soldier wearing a Space Trooper uniform minus the helmet stood on top of several weapon's crates, "Load those shotguns in crate C-54, the Marksmen rifles go in crate D-7! Get the cartridges in that crate next to the Marksman rifles!"

"Yes Herr Captain Grosse!" An SS Space Trooper called as he brought over a cart of Marksmen cartridges.

"We need all the ammo we can carry, The General says this incursion shall be a lengthy endeavor, leave enough ammo for the men here to stave off the Allied terrorists!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted in patriotic pride.

"We shall avenge our fallen cities, avenge our fallen brothers in arms, we shall avenge the Reichstag!"

"Sieg heil!" The men shouted with renowned enthusiasm, renowned strength with blood flowing through their veins as they stacked their ammo and weapons into cargo carrying robots.

Grosse jumped down from the crates and patted a few men on the shoulder, "We will avenge our nation."

"Yes Captain, we'll make those pigs bleed!"

"Yes, for the Fatherland!"

"For the Fatherland!"

* * *

Allied Helicopter, near the base of the mountain rising rapidly…

"Hitler, has only got one ball, Goering has two but very small, Himmler has something similar, but poor old Goebbels has no balls at all." Sang a rather tall Australian lad as he swung his Dundee machete on one of the 'claimed' Stealth Choppers, courtesy of the Kreisau Circle, "How's the flying flyboy?"

The pilot called back, "Calm your tits Jon, we're almost there, dose damn krauts will be there freezing their little balls off waiting for you boys to come up there and fuck them with their own damn guns!"

"Ahahaha! That's what I like to hear Benji, let's give them Jerry fuckheads something to shit themselves for!" The big Australian laughed tilting his slouch hat up, "Oi boys, ya ready for this thrashing?"

"Thrashing? I thought we were going to go Nazi killing Jon, not bar fighting, again." A solider called back, wearing Allied remodeled Kommando armor.

"Oh Sammy boy, those fights were just sparring matches for me to cool down. They weren't hard men, men like me." The Australian laughed pointing his thumb to himself, "It ain't hard being a hard man, all you need to remember is the good old One Three philosophy."

The American soldier nodded his head, "Jon what sort of Outback crocodile fucking logic is the 'One Three philosophy'?

A grin spread across Jon's face as he took a boxer's stance, "One, the first hit I give dem blokes. Two, the one hit the wankers give me. Three, the good ole wallop I give those swastika wearing goose stepping cunts!" He made sure to give an uppercut motion at the end of the sentence.

"Bah, you English folk and that nasty word," The more extravagantly dressed boy said, his wore a typical soldiers uniform that was looted by the Allies, but his had personal effects such as a Samurai influenced steel helmet and mask he forged himself, "why can't your people use more civil terms? Less derogatory and slanderous?"

"Jus the way we talk Tommy, Brits didn't change it, Nazis sure as fuck ain't changing it neither." The Aussie said with folded arms and a burning cigarette in his mouth.

"Baka." Tommy dismissed with a nod of his head, but with a smile on his face.

Jon puffed some smoke at him, "Oh go home and fuck a pineapple farm boy." He said as he continued to spin his machete around like a baton.

"After you fuck a Kangaroo, oh that's right, you probably did before you left. How's your Kangaroo wife? Will she enjoy you around with only a few fingers because you spun your blade like an idiot?" Tommy quipped unsheathing his Katana, examining the old words inscribed within the blade.

"FUCK OFF YA LITTLE CUNT! BEFORE I SHIT IN YOUR HAT! . . . AGAIN! MAHHAHHHAHHH!" Jon laughed sadistically.

"Wait again? You Kola fucking- when did this happ-"

The last passenger sighed throwing a newspaper at Jon, "Will you three shut up about fucking? It's like I'm talking to a bunch of horny Orthodox boys that have never seen a woman's ankle."

Jon chuckled slapping his hand down on the last boy's shoulder, "Moshe, Moshie Moshie! Now this is a hard man lads, a hard man that needs to cool down," Jon suddenly stopped talking and took a very serious expression, "wait, getting something on me comms!"

Moshe sat up straighter in the chair, "What is it? Who's it from?"

"It's," A smile came over his face, "Ava Brom, she calling for us."

Jon coughed a little bit and started to speak in his best feminine voice, "Oh mein Gott I'm so lonely, old Adolf couldn't fuck me right in my pussy well enough, he was too busy fucking Gobbels. Please oh please come over here and fuck my old twat right and nice, please oh please Moshe come over here and give it to me good!"

The whole cabin bursted out in a chorus of thunderous laughter, even Moshe was nearly falling out of his seat in a fit of laughter, "Jon you swinia! Fucking suka had me going there for a second!"

"Oh what? You actually want to fuck that old bag?" Jon asked making hip thrusting motions.

"Listen up you chuckleheads, we're getting close to the damn drop zone, General wants you boys to watch the film Supreme Commander Kennedy made for y'all." The Pilot said from the cabin.

The four Allied Infiltrators immediately stood firm with their backs straight and hands folded behind their backs, waiting for the monitor inside of the Helicopter to give them the live feed with one of the most famous men in the world, spreading hope and delivering freedom to the peoples of the world with his command over the Allied Forces.

Supreme Commander John F. Kennedy.

In a flash the monitor in the Helicopter brought up the image of a young and handsome young man wearing a green uniform with several metals on his chest, he was sitting at a command table with an image of the world and which nations were still under the iron heel of a failing Nazi regime.

"Gentlemen," The man began, "a great amount of pressure has been placed upon your shoulders, a lot of stress has been pressed upon you four and many other children like you these past four teen years. I swear to you four right and your generation right now that this war will finally be coming to an end, and finally the world will breathe free once again. But for right now we must focus on the task at hand."

The Commander's image shrunk to the right corner of the screen as a picture of an older Nazi General took up the screen with his info, "This is your one of your main targets. General Arnold Hertz Aus Stahl Banard, or Ironheart. Deathshead's personal protégé, his right hand man. This one is not to be taken lightly, he has as much blood on his hands as his predecessor and is just as crafty."

Another picture came up, earning sneers from both Jon and Moshe, "General Alfred Zetta, the second in command under Ironheart. I know two of you boys, Moshe and Jon, have a personal history with this man. I understand why you want to kill him, believe me when I say he is yours. But the mission comes first."

Two pictures appeared with the next slide, "Senior Colonel Helga Von Schwartz, young but extremely skilled in fighting, beside her is Enrico Andolini. Helga as intel suggests worked with Zetta and Banard in the Thule Society and agreed to undergo experiments with the Veil. Our contact claims that she combined her new powers with a… Cursed Corpse to revive Mister Andolini from his stasis as her servant. This is a dangerous woman gentlemen, don't let her pretty face distract you."

A very angry looking Japanese man wearing a Nazi uniform appeared next, "Akudama Ketsueki, a very dangerous man, personal bodyguard and assassin for Ironheart. Formally he was a Japanese collaborator for the Nazis, he would be sent out to hunt down Imperial soldiers that deserted the Imperial Army and defected to the Allies or just went into hiding. He is sadistic like his leaders and should be treated with the utmost seriousness, this is no lacky."

Finally came a younger man, wearing a Nazi Space Trooper uniform, "Albert Grosse, he and at least a squad or two of his men escaped the Moon and made it back to Earth. He is the backbone of the soldiers they have, kill him and you kill their morale."

Several more images came up next to the Supreme Commander, "Our mole has basically given you boys the keys to the castle, all cameras are set on a loop, outer perimeter security systems are offline. For this mission you men need to keep a low profile if you want to enter the base. Jonathan and Tommy will drop down near the waste disposal vents and infiltrate through the sewer."

Tommy frowned and sighed, "Of course it's a sewer."

"Moshe and Samuel will drop into the west castle tower overlooking the motor pool, there you two will sabotage any antiaircraft guns you find, then you will plant charges by the fuel for the planes. The chain reaction should destroy the whole hanger and the planes inside. It will also alert everyone in the base, so I hope you boys are as good as the General Abarron said you are. Good luck and God bless."

The video then cut to the insignia of the Allied Remnants, a version of the American Presidential seal that had the eagle tearing apart a swastika with its talons.

A disc popped out from the player, Moshe took the disk and flipped it over, "Play me after the mission." Was written on the other side.

Moshe slipped the disk into a case and slipped it into his TAK-pack (Tactical Arsenal Kit). He slid the pack over his shoulders and made sure it was on tight enough to stay on but not uncomfortably tight, the TAK-pack resembled a backpack only it was designed to hold ammunition and insulate small but powerful pieces of Da'at Yichud technology.

"Everyone have their Angel Legs?" He asked pulling up a weapon with a large cylinder attached to the muzzle.

The other three occupants held up the same weapon, Jon was looking at the weapon with curiosity, "So uh, these are nice and all but why do we have them instead of parachutes?"

"When you're falling, please don't scream, you shoot these at the ground about fifty yards before you hit the ground. When it hits the ground the cylinder you see here will open up to create a gravity void, similar technology is used to train the Space Nazi soldaten. Before you hit the Void you will feel what can be described as cold wind flying up at you, this will slow you down enough to where hitting the Void itself will not kill you. When you hit the Void it will feel like falling into a pool, your momentum will slow drastically, to leave the Void you need to push the muzzle into the reactor and fire again, that will get the reactor to close and thus end the Void's effects."

"But why is it called Angel Legs?"

"You're supposed to land leg first Jon." Moshe said nodding his head.

* * *

Castle Morgue…

"Doctor Zetta, thank you for meeting me down here." General Ironheart said as he welcomed the Doctor into the dimly lit cavern.

Zetta saluted and shook the General's hand, "It is always a pleasure to use my power in influencing the bridge between life and death. Who shall we raise today?"

"Asger Egil."

"Aser Egil!" Zetta repeated with… excitement, "I still have so many questions for him about the old Thule peoples!"

The older man laughed, "Yes he has many questions to answer, but he has even more men to kill."

The two Occultists walked down the winding passageways, occasionally they would pass a Thule Trooper that would salute with a raspy, "Sieg heil!"

In the depths of the crypt several coffins with Nordic writings written all over them, candles were arranged all over the room. In the middle of the room stood an open lid coffin with a boney corpse wearing Vikingesque armor, his weapons were lain down on the floor before him.

"Begin the ritual." General Ironheart said with a wave of his hand.

Six men with bags over their heads were brought before the corpse, they were set down on their knees over six Toten runes that connected to the Leben runes, creating the Wendehorn rune. Symbolizing Death and Life, binding the two. The rune itself could mean multiple things, 'generation', 'formation', 'hearing', 'witness', 'creation', 'growth'

With a wave of Zetta's hand the men were made to bow over the runes and had their throats slit, their blood spraying forth into a steady stream, the runes lead the ends of the Wendehorn rune to the casket.

Chanting echoed through the crypt as the Two Nazi Generals and the Thule Troopers began the ancient Thulian chant, the candles flickered as the chanting intensified, the blood ran through the lines in the ground to the foot of the casket and began an unnatural change.

Droplets of blood rose from the ground and began to swirl above the casket; they soon began to form above the corpse, in the image of an Iron Cross, with a flurry of motion they went into the corpse's mouth.

Slowly flesh began to reform around the dry bag of bones, slowly did his clothes extend outwards as flesh began to refill the husk.

Zetta's eyes glowed bright green, he walked towards the Viking corpse as the blood began to rebuild its flesh. From one of his coat pockets he placed a circular medallion into the Viking's chest with several crystals activated, he raised his hand and sent green energy within the Viking's body.

With a sudden motion the Viking started to breathe once again, though the sanguine-necromancy restored much of the Viking's body it still didn't fully restore him.

That was just fine, it made him look terrifying.

His eyes started to grow an eternal green as he flexed his fingers, "Rrrrraaaaaaagggghhhhh!" He screamed stepping from the casket with a boney snarl.

"You have been brought back to serve me again, Aseger The Flesh Render, The Killer of Kingdoms, The Draugr King of The North." Ironheart said walking towards the slightly decayed Viking.

"You," The Draugr said with a hiss, "have brought me to cleave my way through armies once again?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me see Valhalla after this service?"

The General grinned, "I swear that when we conqueror, when we pillage the new lands to come, you will see your Valhalla by the end of the journey."

Aseger growled bowing his head, spying his weapons. With reverence he picked his sword and its sheathe up from the ground and tied it back to his side. Next came his axe, then shield.

The Draugr rolled his shoulders, cracking his newly formed tendons and ligaments. He raised his hands over the other caskets in the room and roared in ancient Thule, "RISE!"

Energy came from his hands and spread across the caskets, seeping into the holes within the caskets. The lids were thrown off and soon five other undead Vikings arose with the Veil energy starting to reform then to be mobile once again.

A smug grin came over Ironheart's face, the Allies had no idea what was to come.

* * *

In another plane of existence...

It was a bright sunny day, clear skies and calm winds. The Beacon Campus was thriving with students hanging out during a free period where they were released from the stuffy bowels of the Academy. Two teams sat around the fountain during such a period, laughing and sharing stories with each other. Teams RWBY and JNPR, the most note worthy of First Year teams in Beacon Academy.

They however had no idea on the severity of the new storm that was brewing a dimension over.

* * *

Boom motherfuckers! The second chapter is complete and the bigass castle fight is up next along with the transition into the RWBYverse by the Allies and the Axis. What sort of horrors does Hertz Aus Stahl have planned for this world of bloodly evolution? How will the Allies defeat this threat? Will Moshe allow the Huntsmen to study Da'at Yichud technology or will he prevent them from getting near the hyper-advanced technology? But most importantly, what will happen to the Faunus when the Nazis find out about them?

Tune in next time.

Nazi theme, Legionarri: Sieg

Allies theme, Miracle of Sound: Resistance

Note: I do not collect any money from any of this shit, I do not hold ties to any of these bands I just think they would fit with the theme. Enjoy as you will. Remember: Keep calm, read fanfiction.


End file.
